


Cat got your tongue?

by Trashibesensei



Series: Tales of an Aspiring Scientist [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cats, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mention of Alcohol and Drugs, Sexual Content, Teasing, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashibesensei/pseuds/Trashibesensei
Summary: Bonnibel has mixed feelings about her annoying-but-equally-as-hot punk rock neighbor, whereas Marceline makes sure to avoid crossing paths with the prissy biology student from across the hall as best as she could. Their cats, though, seem to have entirely different plans than their owners.





	Cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, here we go. A little neat one-shot where I wanted to practice writing smut again after... eh... 3 years of not writing anything smutty really.  
> I sure hope that it's still a cute story when you take away the smut though haha.  
> And with this little story I thus announce my series "Tales of an Aspiring Scientist".  
> A lot more little fics will follow this one, each entirely different from the other and with totally different settings, but you will have to see for yourself.

Bonnibel awoke to the sound of a crying baby. It was a horrible sound, piercingly loud and with an immense ring of urgency to it that even her motherly instincts kicked in almost immediately after she had been torn away from her sweet, sweet sleep. Something that didn’t come to her so naturally these days. Which is why the crying baby let her motherly instincts of worry and the urge to help it evolve into something totally else and maybe not as healthy for the screaming infant very quickly.

Thank god she wasn’t the mother responsible for the child.

What her drowsy self couldn’t comprehend at the moment was why the screaming was coming from _under_ her window. What kind of inhumane mother would put their child under her window in the freezing cold at night?

All these were thoughts that crossed Bonnibel’s mind in her slowly awakening state and most of them just didn’t quite make sense.

A glance at her digital clock revealed that it was 5 in the morning. Great, only one more hour to go until she had to get ready for her 8am lecture. With a growl, she grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her face, trying to shield her ears from the bloodcurdling screeching. But with the progress of her awakening brain she suddenly realized something.

That wasn’t a child crying at the top of its lungs under her window.

It were _cats_.

With something similar to her motherly instincts but just as urgent suddenly spreading through her whole body - and finally helping her make sense of what was going on - Bonnibel jumped out of her bed and ran outside and onto her balcony.

Under it, on the patch of grass next to the set of stairs that lead to the entrance of the apartment complex, were two cats. One of them with a tail that was twice the size than the actual cat and the other one lying submissively on its side, its paws defensively stretched out.

Bonnibel immediately recognized the scene and with a fear rivaling that of an actual worrying mother, she furiously shouted at the cat that was currently terrorizing her own furry child.

“Hey, you lousy beast, scurry off! Get. Away. Now! Shush!”

The very loud clank of a glass door sliding open just a little bit too harshly made Bonnibel wince right then.

“Jesus Christ, what is your damn problem?!”

Walking out on the balcony opposite her was her neighbor - or let’s say, the most annoying, always moodily, and on top of it all, rudest human being Bonnibel Bubblegum had ever met. Marceline Abadeer was a woman that always had to make a show out of anything she did, mostly though she would offend Bonnibel with her goddess-like body lying sprawled out on a deckchair in the middle of the day when she came home from university and just positioned in such a manner so that everyone passing by could see those well-defined abs and these way too sharp hip bones.

But most importantly, the woman was also the owner of the beast that was currently spitting venom at her beloved four-legged friend.

As if on cue, Bonnibel snapped herself out of her dreamy state, which was possibly a side effect of her abruptly interrupted sleep. She would probably have to deal with the side effects a lot more later this day. With the best scowl she could manage, she pointed at the scene under her window and shouted back.

“Well, would you just get your damned, flea-infested street cat off of my child!?”

The reply was an arrogant snort from the woman on the other balcony,underlined by the crossing of her arms. Here it should be noted that her neighbor wasn’t wearing anything besides some black lacy underpants and a tank top that was _obviously_ lacking any kind of supporting cushion underneath it. Well, she couldn’t blame her, it was kinda cold. What Bonnibel didn’t like however, was that she found herself even more annoyed when that sight was then taken away from her by the crossing of her neighbor’s arms.

“What the fuck, they are cats. They fight when they cross territories, you nerd. They’re not gonna kill each other or, whatever.”

There was a pause accompanied by the loud growls and hissing of the other woman’s monstrous cat terrorizing her own on the patch of grass under her window.

“And my cat is not a goddamn flea-infested street cat, you prissy bitch. Thank you for waking us all up by the way!” the girl spat, twirling around and her long, black hair followed her like a shadow when she disappeared inside her apartment and the same loud clank could be heard again as she threw her sliding door shut.

With anger that was boiling in the deepest depths of Bonnibel’s stomach, she screamed after her, “Don’t fucking call me a bitch!”  
  
“FUCKING SHUT UP!” A deep, male voice roared from above her apartment right then, and with a defeated growl Bonnibel retreated into her own warm and comforting home, taking a last glance at her cat, Peppermint, who had just then ran away after the quick distraction from the exchanged shouting.

Back in her bed, Bonnibel found it hard to fall back asleep, and after ten minutes of useless tossing around , she decided that she could just get up anyway then and there and take a shower.

  
At 7:30am, Bonnibel was ready to leave her apartment. Before that, she made sure that she had filled Peppermint’s bowl with his breakfast. When she put the package of cat food in the trash, faint meowing reached her ears. Peppermint had climbed onto the balcony, eagerly pacing back and forth in front of the sliding door and waiting for his owner to let him in.

“Hey, sweety, had a rough night, huh?” Bonnibel cooed as she let her cat head-bump her fist as a greeting after she opened the door and let him inside, and then proceeded to scratch the soft fur right under his chin.  
“Now, grab some breakfast, I will be back in a few hours.” The cat, white and orange stripes stretching across its torso, rubbed itself affectionately on her leg and the girl grinned to herself. “You’re so cute. Don’t miss me too much, will ya?”

And with that, the biology student left her apartment. And didn’t like the scene presented to her next at all.

Her “punk rock” neighbor was apparently about to leave her apartment as well and now they stood facing each other in the hallway, a silence loaded with unresolved tension hanging heavily in the air. And for whatever absurd reason her neighbor was wearing shades. She was still inside a building. It was about to be raining the whole day. Why was she wearing shades?

They just stood there for a moment, maybe not exchanging a word but definitely the same passionate death glares. Both were probably waiting for the other to descend down the stairs first as neither of them had the overwhelming desire to walk next to the other nor was that even a possible option on that narrow staircase.

Before Bonnibel could begin to take the first step down the stairs however, she was startled when the woman suddenly spoke to her.

“I’m wearing these because of you.” Her neighbor pointed sharply at her sunglasses with an unreadable expression due... well, due to the sunglasses.  
Bonnibel was dumbfounded as to why her neighbor had the sudden need to tell her that piece of information and it didn’t make sense to her either.

“Well, great?” Bonnibel answer-asked with an annoyed frown.

 _"Well_ ," the woman mocked her, “not at all. The circles under my eyes are as deep as the Mariana Trench because _someone_ ,” she pointed at Bonnibel, “had to wake me up just one hour before my alarm because apparently, she doesn’t understand the concept that is cats. Aren’t you studying biology or something like that?”

Bonnibel growled defensively, “That’s none of your business. And I was just worried about my cat, you… you...,” she was struggling to find a cunning nickname for her ever-annoying neighbor but clearly, she was not as quick-witted as the other woman.

“Ah, trying to come back at me, are we? What now, cat got your tongue?” The woman laughed nastily and flicked her long, black hair over her shoulder.

“No. Because I’m not as much of an asshole as you, _Marceline_ ,” she spat out the other’s name as if it were an insult and then, without a second glance at the other woman, Bonnibel turned around and walked outside the apartment complex and to her glorious 8am lecture that would fortunately free her from Marceline’s unbearable presence. 

  
Marceline returned from university around 4 pm, a brown bag filled with groceries positioned in her right arm and an immortal scowl carved into her with sunglasses decorated face.

Today had been the worst.

First, she had to run into the most annoying human being on earth, then she had to buy herself _three_ black coffees to not fall asleep in her overly boring lectures while she was already running toward a blank account this month, it had been raining all day and Marceline wasn’t dressed for that in any way and now the bag she was carrying was only one wrong movement away from ripping apart.

Oh man, how she disliked that girl. She wouldn’t let Marceline play her bass in her own goddamn apartment, calling the cops on her because - apparently - playing music at two in the morning during finals was something that should be “prohibited”. Everyone dealt with their exam anxiety differently, alright, and she would play her bass wherever she liked and whenever she wanted to play it. And now Bonnibel was the one getting on her tits and robbing her from her precious sleep?! No, she didn’t like these double standards one bit.

But even after all these things, nothing could prepare Marceline for the situation that would unfold next.

Right in the way of the stairs leading up to the entrance sat a cat. A rather ugly shaped cat with ears that were way too small for its way too round head, somehow the mouth was also not quite right and the white and orange striped fur looked way too short for Marceline’s liking.  
The worst thing about that abomination, however, were its demonic yellow eyes.

“Sheesh, just what kinda demon is residing inside the confines of your soul, huh?” She mumbled to the cat and somehow got it to get up from its spot and walk up to her.

“Oh, nonono! Don’t you come near me, demon! Begone!”

But the cat kept on moving, sliding in between her legs and rubbing itself on them passionately. A satisfied and way too distorted meow made Marceline almost choke on her incoming snort before she just stared blankly at the cat that had nestled itself right in between her legs. Which must have looked quite awkward.  
The cat seemed to like it just right that way though, and even though the demon belonged to her nerdy and prissy and annoying and bitchy and kinda cute neighbor, Marceline couldn’t say no to a cat wanting to cuddle her. And now that she took a closer look at it purring loudly in between her legs (oh wow, that sounded very wrong) she found some traits that looked actually kind of cute on i-

“FUCKING HELL!” Marceline then screamed at the top of her lungs. The bag dropped out of her arm, all the groceries spilling on the grass and she could faintly hear the milk carton exploding as it hit a rather sharp rock on the ground.  
But all of that wasn’t at all important at the moment, not when a cat was clinging to her thigh, claws as sharp as razors so deeply plugged into her skin that she was certain someone would have to amputate her leg after this.

With tears stinging her eyes she tried to pull the cat off of her leg but that damn pest wouldn’t budge. It appeared to be only digging its deadly claws even deeper into Marceline’s flesh the more she pulled.

“Gett off of me, you fucking demon!!” she cried but it all just wouldn’t do.

“HEY, what the FUDGE are you doing to my cat?!”   
Marceline never knew that it would be possible for her to feel relief and at the same such a deep hatred inside her that almost made her want to throw up upon hearing her number one hated, high-pitched voice screaming at her.

“Wrong question, sugar cube!” she only snarled back, clenching her teeth hard but certain that she could feel the grip of the cat loosen up.

Her neighbor, Bonnibel a.k.a. the prissy bitch with her double standards, hurried toward her and Marceline had never felt such a wonderful feeling before when the demonic cat finally let go off her now very damaged leg.  
“What the heck is going on?!” Bonnibel interrogated Marceline accusingly, picking her cat up from the ground and nuzzling him in her arms. Marceline could only scrunch her nose at that horrible view. Both of her worst enemies finally reunited, oh, praise the lord, what a sight.

“Why the hell was Peppermint clinging to your leg? What did you do to him?” the girl asked once more and with pressure, but Marceline only picked her bag of groceries up from the floor, not even minding that the milk had spilled everywhere and was leaking through the remains of the still functioning bag.

“Oh, don’t mind if I do, but _that is none of your damn business!_ ” Marceline snapped and aggressively brushed past the girl clad in her apparently favorite but overall weird color combination of pastel pink and purple that came in the form of a hoodie and some skinny jeans.

“And what kinda dumb name is _Peppermint_ even?!” Marceline turned around one last time and then vanished into their shared apartment complex, the leaking milk dripping on her clothes but hell, she didn’t even care anymore.

 

  
A few weeks later, Bonnibel was surprised that one morning, instead of one, she found two cats sitting more or less patiently waiting in front of her sliding door when she got ready to leave for the day.

She slid the door open and Peppermint momentarily let himself in, the other cat though remained outside and stared at her in a way that Bonnibel could only describe as expectantly.

“Ugh…,” She said, feeling awkward. Did the cat just mistake her balcony for Marceline’s? Bonnibel didn’t even know how old it was, so her second guess was that maybe it had forgot the way back home due to its advancing age and had followed Peppermint in the search of some food.

Either way, the young scientist squatted down and held her fist out to the brown and fuzzy cat. With a purr and a very fierce headbutt against her hand the cat greeted her and then walked nonchalantly into her apartment.

Not quite sure what to do now, Bonnibel watched the cat as it sat down next to Peppermint eagerly devouring his meal and almost looking at him with a subtle hint of jealousy.

With a sigh, Bonnibel retrieved a small plate out of her shelf and poured some cat food on it, giving it to the strange cat. And so she now had two cats sitting in her kitchen, purring loudly and contently as they both ate their breakfast.

“Simon! Simon, where are you!? Simon! Food is ready!”

Bonnibel heard an all too familiar voice through the still open door to her balcony and paled.

So, Marceline was looking for her cat that was already eating breakfast in _her_ apartment. The cat stirred when it heard its name and Bonnibel already imagined how awkward it would be when Marceline would catch her cat walking out of her most hated neighbor’s apartment.

She would have certainly been angry if Peppermint would pull something like that off, probably even feeling something like betrayed.

Bonnibel bit her lip in thought about what to do now. And instead of confronting Marceline about the situation and just clearing up that her cat had probably just confused their apartments, she decided to close the sliding door and wait for her neighbor to disappear inside again.

However, she paled even more when she heard two very resolute knocks on her apartment door.  
With a fearful glance toward the intruder cat, Bonnibel hurriedly opened the balcony door again and scurried the cat that thankfully worked with her outside.

She then opened her apartment door and was met with a very impatient Marceline. What surprised her though, was that she could see a clear sign of worry in her bright green eyes and she was even tapping her foot pretty nervously against the floor. Bonnibel had never seen these two emotions conveyed by the other woman and she would have never believed her to be capable of such, either.

“Hey, have you seen my cat by any chance? He would usually be home by now to eat his breakfast.” The question was asked with such a restrained tension in her voice that Bonnibel almost held her breath in, feeling herself caught as if she had been doing something highly illegal in the back of her flat.

"Uhm, I think I’ve seen him just outside my window,” Bonnibel lied quickly.  
Marceline let go of a really long sigh upon hearing that and even Bonnibel felt a weight lift off of her shoulders that she knew wasn’t her own. Wow, did she just feel _sympathy_ for her neighbor?

Next, Bonnibel didn’t want them but she also couldn’t stop her eyes from scanning Marceline’s outfit from head to toe, because what the other woman was wearing just looked way too damn good on her.

Marceline was wearing a black crop top revealing her well-trained abdomen and some black high-waisted hot pants that were hugging her waist just in all the right ways. Sometimes she wondered if Marceline got these abs from actually working out or from singing, as she had been hearing the surprisingly very pleasant singing voice of Marceline’s from across the floor or her balcony pretty frequently the last few weeks . But before her eyes could wander even more downwards to check out the last remaining parts of her outfit, Marceline breathed a silent “Well, thanks” and then disappeared back into her home on the other side of the hall.

Bonnibel just stood in the doorframe to her apartment blushing deeply for a few seconds. God, had Marceline just noticed how intently she had been checking her out? Well, Bonnibel made sure to add that encounter to the number 10 list of most embarrassing things that she had ever done.

Curse her little gay heart. Why did she have to get a crush on the most annoying and obnoxious human being on earth anyway?! Adding to that was also that Marceline was a few years older than her and way out of her league. Not to mention that she had even - on more than one occasion - expressed her dislike for Bonnibel, and that right into her face.

With a disappointed sigh Bonnibel turned around and closed the door behind her.

  
  
Bonnibel glared. And glared. And… didn’t quite know what to make of this.

It was a Sunday morning and she had been all set to get herself some pretty nice breakfast at the little café around the corner, but now she stood face to face with a very absurd and kind of … pathetic situation?

The second she had stepped over the threshold of her apartment, the intense stench of alcohol and cigarettes filled her nose almost to its full capacity and made her immediately throw her hand over it to fend off that horrible smell.

As her eyes had spotted the source of the disastrous odor, she had at first thought that a hobo had somehow sneaked his way into their apartment complex, so he could have a roof over his head for the night, and yes, if she were honest, she would have liked that situation better than the one she found herself in right now.

Because, no, it wasn’t a hobo lying sprawled out over the whole staircase and contaminating it with his stench so that nobody could get past him. No, in fact, lying there on the stairs was no one less but her annoying punk rock neighbor, Marceline.

Bonnibel glared. And glared. And… let go of a sigh. As weird as it might sound, as Marceline’s cat had become kind of a frequent guest to her apartment, Bonnibel had felt something similar to a feeling of connection establish between her and Marceline, even though she knew that this probably looked completely different on Marceline’s side, but right now, Bonnibel didn’t care.

She felt the urge to help the passed out woman on the stairs, who had probably been out partying all saturday, but when Bonnibel thought about it some more, she realized that she hadn’t seen Marceline enter nor leave her apartment since Friday.

Had she been out partying for two days?!

Well, judging by her overall grungy appearance and that horrible, horrible stench it could have been very likely.

Now, what should she do? She wasn’t in any way strong enough to lift the woman up and carry her to her apartment on her own, knowing that Marceline was actually quite the bit taller than her and Bonnibel didn’t own one pathetic muscle in her body that could be of help, either.

She tried anyway, resisting the urge to gag when she came closer to the passed out woman and was met with the full intensity of her stench. She pushed her arms under Marceline’s armpits to pull her up, but the girl barely even budged.

  
“…”

She heard the entrance door open and then close and anxiously looked at the person standing at the very beginning of the staircase. It was her neighbor from above, the one that had shouted her to “fucking shut up” during the night Simon had been attacking Peppermint under her window. She believed that his name was James or something like that. James, Jack… Jaque… Jake! Yeah, his name was Jake, and at the moment, he was looking at her and then back at Marceline with a deepening frown on his face, crossed arms and eventually a shake of his head.

“Seriously, girls, get your shit together,” he mumbled and Bonnibel instantly let go of Marceline, letting her arms fall limpy to the ground but Bonnibel doubted that the woman had even felt that, even though she might be feeling the aftermath of it when she would finally wake up from her comatose state in a few hours. Or tomorrow. Or next week, Bonnibel didn’t really know how good the chances stood for Marceline to be waking up anymore at all.

“Listen, I’m neither drunk nor friends with her, she’s simply blocking the way and I wanted to get her out of it,” Bonnibel defended herself. No, thanks, she didn’t want to be put together with Marceline and labelled as the drunk friend of the passed out girl infesting their staircase with her terrible stench of booze and vodka and whatever kind of alcohol was currently flowing through the other woman’s veins.

“Sure,” Jake snorted and then sighed. “You need a hand?”

  
  
“Thank you, ugh, Jake, right?” Bonnibel said when they had finally positioned Marceline on her sofa in her small living room in a hopefully somewhat comfortable position for the woman. She hadn't been able to find any keys on Marceline, so she had taken the bullet and would let the older woman sleep on her couch for the n-... day. It was nine in the morning.

“No probs, uhm, Bonnibel, yeah?” Jake made sure and extended his hand. Bonnibel nodded and they shook hands before their eyes turned back to Marceline snoring loudly on the pastel pink couch that seemed just a _tad_ bit too small for the pretty tall girl.

“Uh, just make sure that she doesn’t choke on her own puke or something. Ain’t wanna let her die on you, right?” Jake joked and showed her a thumbs up.

“Yeah, I will take care of her. Uhm… do you eat... chocolate or something, I don’t know, I’d really like to give you something as a thanks.”  
Jake just laughed. “Nah, it’s cool, man. You said she isn’t your friend so you’re basically letting a stranger crash on your couch, so I didn’t really do that much in comparison. Also, I’m highly allergic to chocolate, so that’s also a no from me.”  

They said goodbye after that and Bonnibel made sure to take note of the muscular neighbor from above should she ever have any struggle with heavy furniture again.

After closing the door, Bonnibled glanced at Marceline sleeping “elegentally” on her couch and decided that she should get food for when she woke up. She also hadn’t eaten breakfast yet and her stomach was already rioting as it wanted to be filled. She would be quick and just hoped that Marceline wouldn’t die by choking on her own puke while she was gone.

  
  
“Mh... mhh… Shimon… shtop lick’n my face…,” Marceline stirred when a rough cat tongue relentlessly licked over her cheek and fur was tickling her nose, making it kinda hard to breathe.

“Ouch… Oh, my god…” The more she moved, the more she felt her body ache. And her head. And her stomach was desperately crying for something to eat and at the same time begged for its remaining contents to be released.

The licking didn’t stop and she had a tough time getting her eyes to open up because the place - wherever the fuck she was - was just too damn bright for her liking right now. When she eventually managed to rip one sleep-infested eye open, she was shocked to see two demonic yellow eyes staring into her soul that were definitely not Simon’s.

“What the hell!” She hustled away from the foreign cat and landed on the ground with a loud thud, well, on whatever ground actually, she didn’t even know from where she had fallen down.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

What was that, was she still dreaming? Why was she dreaming about that nasty and accusing voice of her neighbor of all things?

“Jeez, you’ve been out the whole day.”

None of that made sense to Marceline and she tried to remember anything, really _anything_ that had happened yesterday to comprehend why she was with her neighbor and why her body was hurting like a bitch. Goodness, her arms were the worst, did she fall down or something?

“Here, drink some tea, it will help you.” Through blurry curtains hanging in front of her eyes, Marceline could see that her neighbor was crouching down in front of her, hand extended with a white cup that had some steaming hot content inside.  
Whatever that “tea” was that Bonnibel was offering to her made the inside of her stomach twist and she had to gag when the steam teased her sense of smell.

“...Ba...bathroom…,” she choked out between breaths to keep her insides still inside her until Bonnibel pointed at the door just behind her.

“Tell me if you-” Bonnibel was then interrupted by Marceline furiously throwing up in her toilet and she decided to just let her sentence drop. At least Marceline was now consciously throwing up.

  
  
“Wait, so you’re telling me that I haven’t been home for two days and you found me passed out on the staircase and decided to let me sleep on your couch because I didn’t have any keys on me?”

“Yes, yes, yes and yes,” Bonnibel replied to the gust of questions spilling from Marceline’s slowly - _very_ slowly - comprehending mouth.

“Jesus, I can’t remember anything,” Marceline leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples. She and Bonnibel were currently sitting at the latter’s small kitchen table, eating dinner. Well, for Marceline it was actually breakfast. And she had downed it so fast as if in these two days she’d been gone, she hadn’t had anything to eat, either.

The black hair of the older woman was still dripping from the quick refreshing shower she had taken, absolutely not having made Bonnibel fantasize about how she could just easily enter her bathroom and join Marceline right under the shower even though she smelled like booze and drugs and what not, but Bonnibel didn’t care.

She couldn’t even care about Marceline trying to figure out where the figs she had been and what had happened to her the last few days, not when the water from her hair was dripping down her neck so seductively, slowly gliding down its full length and gracing her skin until it accumulated on the sharp outline of her collarbone just until one drop too many made the small puddle overflow and run down in little rivers in between her breasts, disappearing inside her tank top under which she was unfortunately wearing a bra this time.

“Anyway, thanks for letting me crash at your place,” Marceline said with an awkward cough and only then did Bonnibel realize that she hadn’t been fantasizing inside her own mind just now, no, she had been intently goggling Marceline in person. Her face heated up and she quickly grabbed the dishes on the table to put them in her sink, really just trying to get away from the other woman and not letting her see her flushed face.

“I… will be going to my apartment now.” She heard Marceline stand up from the table and gather her stuff.

“But how will you get inside?” Bonnibel asked, not turning around because she had decided to concentrate on washing the dishes right then.

“I have a spare key under my doormat. It’s funny you didn’t look there yourself,” was the last sarcastic remark that had Bonnibel bite her lip in anger because _that was so rude_ since she had let Marceline sleep on her couch and had made sure that she didn’t kill herself with her own puke, and that was how she thanked her for that?! She had even gotten her breakfast!

“See you around, sugar cube.” The door clicked shut and Bonnibel felt Peppermint rubbing himself against her leg as he was probably feeling just how Bonnibel’s annoyance had reached its peak right then. Inflamed in rage, Bonnibel whirled around.

“YOU ARE SO DISTASTEFUL, MARCELINE ABADEER!” she screamed at the closed door.

  
  
“Man, you’ve become really fat, Simon. Jesus, you’re so heavy!”

Bonnibel perked up from her book and glanced over to the neighboring balcony where Marceline was currently standing on - only wearing a bikini, mind you, because summer had reached its peak these days - and had apparent trouble lifting up her cat.

She might have felt just a _little_ bit guilty because she hadn’t told her neighbor yet that her cat had been eating breakfast over at her apartment for the last two months. So, she was perfectly aware that Simon got breakfast twice a day but even Bonnibel was surprised at how fast the cat was growing larger. Though, it had become more apparent in the last few weeks, Bonnibel had noticed.  
Suddenly, there were alarm bells ringing in the back of her mind and she couldn’t stop herself before the words left her mouth.

“Simon is male, right?” Bonnibel asked across the two balconies and startled Marceline quite a bit with suddenly initiating a conversation between them.

“Huh, since when are we talking to each other again?” Marceline asked with a mocking undertone but then added, “And yeah, he’s male. Why are you asking?”

Bonnibel hummed. “Okay, then it couldn’t be that _he_ is pregnant, right?”

Marceline arched her eyebrows and stretched her arms out, holding her cat at arm's length to get a better look at it. “No, he is _definitely_ male. The people from the shelter even told me that he had already been neutered, so…” but there was uncertainty swinging in her voice.

“Well, I know for certain that Peppermint is male because I couldn’t afford to get him neutered yet. Either way, it wouldn’t really be hard for me to find out whether your cat is male or female,” Bonnibel said and put her book down.

“No way, Simon has got to be male. I mean, why would the people from the shelter lie to me?” Marceline asked in return, the uncertainty becoming more and more evident in her voice.

“Because most shelters are at the limits of their capacities and it is more likely that someone would buy an already neutered cat that would spare them some cash in the end. And the thing with female cats is that they don’t have balls anyway, so they just tell you that you have a male cat that’s neutered and actually give you a female that is probably not.”

Marceline exchanged a look with Bonnibel and then with Simon.

“Hey, would you mind coming over here for a minute?”

  
  
“I can’t believe that they fucked me over! I seriously believed that Simon is male!” Marceline was angrily shouting while she walked from one end of her apartment to the other to let go of some steam.

“Sadly, that’s a thing that they do,” Bonnibel replied meekly. She was still getting used to the surreal situation she found herself in at the moment.

Her annoying neighbor and everlasting crush was pacing back and forth in her apartment that didn’t look at all like Bonnibel had imagined it, never having thought that the inside of Marceline’s home would look _that_ ordinary, but she hadn’t been to her bedroom yet, so who was she to judge, right? Marceline was still dressed in nothing more than a bikini and not minding almost showing Bonnibel everything she had to offer.

Yeah, Bonnibel did feel a little bit like a creep when she thought about it, but Marceline was just way too hot to think clearly.

And she hated that. She didn’t like not being able to think straight; she liked her thoughts ordered and making sense, but in her current surroundings, it just wasn’t possible. So, Bonnibel had actually given up thinking clearly this one time in her life and instead enjoyed the view that her neighbor didn’t even seem to know she was presenting to her guest, judging by her immense self-confidence that would let her stroll through her apartment in that manner anyway like it was nothing.

“You know that we will basically become parents now, right?”

That question actually pulled Bonnibel out of her daydream about letting her fingers glide over these perfectly shaped and just oh so long legs as they came to a halt right in front of her face.

Bonnibel was currently sitting legs crossed on the floor of Marceline’s apartment with Simon nuzzled on her lap (which had confused Marceline at first, because she insisted that Simon wouldn’t be that friendly to strangers) and had Marceline look down at her with crossed arms.

“What do you mean, _“parents”_?” the young scientist asked, clearly confused and not understanding how that word had suddenly found its way into their conversation.  

“Well, since Simon is actually a _she_ and not a _he_ and your cat is, like, the only other cat around here and also _male,_ I guess we both know who the culprit is that has impregnated my cat.”

Even Bonnibel couldn’t argue that logic. Their cats were the only two roaming around the area and Peppermint as well as Simon had apparently not been neutered yet.

“Uh, so you want me to help raise the kittens when they’re born?” Bonnibel tried to interpret what Marceline was apparently trying to ask from her.

She nodded. “Yeah, you see, I can take care of one cat, but I don’t know if I can take care of… however many kittens will spurt out from Simon.”

Bonnibel wasn’t kind of sure if she liked the term “spurt out” in that context but she considered what her neighbor had said for a moment. At the thought of baby kittens crawling over her body and their cute, squeaky meows Bonnibel couldn’t possibly say no.  
“Of course I will help you with that. I will try to find people that would want to have one or maybe even two of the kittens. I don’t think that I actually want to keep one. You?”

The other woman shook her head. “Nah, as I said I’m already provided with Simon and I want to give him all my attention in my very rare spare time.”

Bonnibel squinted her eyes when the part about the spare time left Marceline’s lips because she had noticed that her neighbor had been visiting her apartment less frequently than ever.  
She knew that Marceline was playing in a band and was therefore out on gigs on a few occasions - and yes, sometimes she found the other girl still passed out and completely shitfaced on the set of stairs to their apartments, but it was annoying her less and less ,surprisingly, since she now knew that Marceline always had a spare key and could therefore deal with it herself.

“Alright, then it’s settled.” Bonnibel got up from the ground after she had gotten Simon off of her lap, who had protested very vocally that he didn’t want to leave that comfortable spot on her legs.

“Not quite. I await aliments from you,” Marceline said with a smug grin playing across her face.

Needless to say, Bonnibel was a bit taken aback by that combination of a grin and call for obligation.  
“You mean, I should pay for cat food and that stuff?” the young scientist inquired, unsure about what Marceline was talking about. She was being very cryptic today, huh?

She was met by silence after that, and a look at Marceline’s face told her that she hadn’t guessed quite right this time.  
Said person was suddenly getting really close to her and Bonnibel was already absentmindedly taking steps backwards until her back came into contact with the wall. Marceline had closed their distance almost completely by then, and Bonnibel could feel her hot breath on her face and parts of what must be her naked skin pressed against the fabric of her clothes, and man did she wish that she was wearing just as little clothing as Marceline was to be actually feeling that perfect skin on her own.  
Marceline’s green eyes had narrowed to very thin slits, but the smug grin never left her face. Bonnibel felt her breath quicken and her heartbeat pick up speed; all of these things and Marceline’s penetrating smell of a very tangy parfum mixed with the smell of cigarettes coming from her hair made Bonnibel’s head spin. When the older woman suddenly craned her neck and positioned her mouth just beside Bonnibel’s ear, she definitely felt her legs give in for a moment.

 _"Do you really think I haven’t noticed how you were checking me out the other day?"_  Marceline breathed into her ear. It sounded provoking. It sounded somewhat dangerous when Marceline said it. But it didn’t sound as if she had disliked the way Bonnibel had let her eyes roam over her hot body on the day she had let her crash on her couch.

Marceline pressed herself against Bonnibel even more, her left leg slipping in between the younger girl’s legs, spreading them apart. Bonnibel felt knowing hands crawl under the hem of her shirt and gliding up and down her sides so gently as if they were barely even touching her skin at all, and her fingers felt so much like teasing feathers against her torso that it drove her just the slightest bit insane.  
She really tried to hold the moan in, she really did, but when Marceline’s finger glided just under the wire of her bra, she was forced to let go of it.

 _"Do you really think I didn’t notice how you were goggling me like some hormone-driven teenager just now?"_ Marceline growled into her ear and then let her lips brush over its outline, until she halted on her earlobe, carefully taking it in between her teeth. Bonnibel inhaled sharply and pressed her eyes shut. She was looking for something - anything to hold on, but as soon as Marceline noticed what had her so agitated, she grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her arms up against the wall just next to her face, leaving Bonnibel absolutely no room to escape anymore.

She carefully opened up one of her eyes and saw that Marceline was staring at her, smirking.  
“Oh, you’re so cute.”

And then Marceline let go of her wrists and backed away, leaving Bonnibel in a state of confusion, heat and anger as the woman’s body retreated from hers.

“I knew you had a crush on me,” Marceline smiled triumphantly and Bonnibel wanted to smack that shiteating face of hers right there and then for leaving her so turned on and not bringing what she had started to an end.    
“So, about the aliments. I think we could do what we did just now a little bit more frequently from now on and I guess I will let you off the hoo-”

But Marceline didn’t even get to finish her proposal when Bonnibel launched herself at her and smacked their lips together.  
The movement had been just a little bit too rough and not at all thought through, so as their lips smacked together, so did their teeth, but they didn’t mind at all.  
If anything, Bonnibel suddenly taking over turned Marceline on even more than simply teasing the nerdy girl could have ever done. She hadn’t expected it at all, and unexpected was just her thing.

Bonnibel pressed their bodies so tightly together that there wasn’t even room for a piece of paper in between them. Her right hand entangled itself in Marceline’s incredibly soft hair and her left hand cupped her ass, pressing their hips together even more before she began to move her hip back and forth against Marceline’s, who did the same in just the right, unholy rhythm.

Their tongues danced together in their mouths, exploring and tasting every bit of the other, making almost painstakingly sure to not miss just one inch that the other had to offer.  
Bonnibel moaned into Marceline’s mouth when the woman cupped her right breast in her hand after she had sneakily slipped it under the cushion of her bra. Moments later, Marceline flicked her bra open with only the need of two fingers and they let it fall to the ground as it proved to be nothing more but a hindrance to them.  
Marceline’s lips trailed from Bonnibel’s mouth to her ear, her tongue licking along the outline and the inside of it, eliciting a whole array of moans from Bonnibel. The latter untangled her right hand from Marceline’s hair and grabbed the hand that was currently kneading her breast to lead it down her ribcage to her abdomen, to her hip and then to the waistband of her jeans.

Marceline knew exactly what Bonnibel wanted her to do, but she wouldn’t just give the girl what she wanted without a little tease. While Bonnibel slid both her arms around the older woman’s neck, breathing hotly into her ear, Marceline pushed both of them back against the wall and then grabbed Bonnibel’s right leg in the back of her knee to lift it up toward her waist where Bonnibel immediately slung it around and impatiently pressed their hips together once more, this way making it easier for them both to heatedly rock their hips against each other more directly.

Marceline’s long finger was playing with the waistband of Bonnibel’s jeans, slipping from one side to the other but not quite inside yet, just tickling the younger girl’s sensitive skin announcing the even more sensitive area that lay underneath it by slightly pressing the tip of her finger against it. She felt Bonnibel’s stomach twitch in the pleasant anticipation that her featherly tickles evoked and decided to screw the teasing and put her hand straight down her pants and right in between her legs.

“Oh, your underwear is pretty ruined, sugar cube,” Marceline smiled against her ear as her hand pressed against the hot and wet spot in between her legs that made Bonnibel push her hip roughly and impatiently against her hand.

Marceline pushed the little bit of fabric of Bonnibel’s underwear to the side and let her fingers get soaked by her wetness before she let three of them stroke up and down Bonnibel’s vagina, teasing the little, outstanding nub at the top of it with a flick of her finger. Bonnibel protested with a clear hiss, but that made Marceline only grin wider in ecstasy. She gave Bonnibel’s middle a few last strokes before she took one finger and carefully, almost teasingly slow, inserted it inside her, what forced the other girl to let go of an acknowledging cry and Marceline could even hear a faint whisper, which she couldn’t quite get, however.

“Sorry, what was that?” she asked the other girl expectantly, pulling her finger out again and not going to put it in before Bonnibel repeated what she had said just now.

“...Please… fuck me…,” Bonnibel murmured as she kissed the crook of Marceline’s neck and then proceeded to suck on her sensitive skin, which made the older woman press forward a sharp hiss. She didn’t like hickeys, but damn, that felt way too good to say that she didn't want it.

Marceline inserted her finger inside Bonnibel once more, ordering her to repeat what she had said again.  
“Please fuck me, Marceline,” Bonnibel whispered in between kisses that she trailed along Marceline’s neck and the older woman did just as she was asked.  
Bonnibel rocked her hip against her finger, moaning and begging Marceline to give her more.

When Marceline noticed that even two fingers were not enough to please Bonnibel, she was impressed that she had to use a third finger. Again, unexpected, but she liked that.

“Faster…hah... harder…please, Marcy...” Bonnibel purred impatiently, her breath already picking up in its frequency and the rocks of her hip increasing in speed and pressure. Marceline did just that, pushing her fingers in but not quite out of Bonnibel fast and roughly, curling them every time they went inside again and trying to hit just the right angle that made Bonnibel’s nails dig into the skin of her shoulders. She could already feel the girl’s inside tensing up and clenching together. And then she heard the high-pitched and restraint cries of Bonnibel, who thrusted her hip against Marceline’s fingers a last few times before her arms and legs finally gave in and she had to hold onto Marceline with the last remains of her strength. But the older woman was glad to be of help and supported Bonnibel in that manner that she pushed themselves some more against the wall, her hands intertwining behind Bonnibel’s back after she had retrieved her fingers from inside the girl and longingly licked off the juice that they were clad in, all the while holding eye contact with the flustered girl. Bonnibel had her arms slung lazily around her neck, her ribcage heaving and sinking almost violently as she tried her best to calm down from her climax.

The leg that had been slung around Marceline’s waist came down, and like that they stood pressed against each for a few moments before Bonnibel straightened herself up and pressed their foreheads together.

“That was… pretty nice,” Bonnibel panted and Marceline laughed lightly.  
“Yeah, it was,” she agreed and then they both locked eyes, just smiling at each other.

“Just so you know, I’m not making you stay with me just because we have… well, done this right now,” Bonnibel tried to explain and Marceline was really surprised by that. She had actually anticipated the younger woman to ask her out after what had happened just now, judging by how long Marceline had already known about Bonnibel’s crush on her.

“Well…,” Marceline started, “you know that we’re gonna be parents soon. Our kids shouldn’t grow up missing a father or mother role, you see.”  
Nothing that the woman had said made any sense but it made them both laugh anyway.

“Okay, I see. Well, I wouldn’t mind trying. I just didn’t think that you were the type for relationships, you know?” Bonnibel admitted and even frowned at Marceline, who then shrugged.

“Trust me when I tell you that I’ve come into contact with really assholish people over the span of the last few months after our band signed a contract with this one record label, and I'm more than glad to surround myself with people without “ill intent” basically written on their foreheads. And now that I’m gonna be a mother, I think I could really need someone by my side to help me take care of the children.” She grinned again but then her expression shifted into a more serious one.

“But seriously, let’s just try. You’re kinda hot and I know you have a crush on me,” that made Bonnibel roll her eyes, “so why not try and see what will develop from it, hm?”

But the other girl sighed. “Yeah, I might have a crush on you, but what about you? I don’t really think this will work out when you just don’t feel the same for me.”

“Well, glad you asked. I had called dibs on you the moment your annoying ass moved into the apartment opposite from me. I just didn’t know you were _that_ nerdy. But hell, yeah I had a crush the moment I saw you, I’ll admit.”

Bonnibel arched an eyebrow. “You’re lying, aren’t you?”

“Wha- No! I’m honest, hundred percent! I can even show you the text messages I’ve bombarded my best friend with when I first saw you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

They stared at each other in silence. A silence that Bonnibel used to go over everything that had happened today and evaluate it.

“Okay. Let’s try and see how it will work out.”

“Awesome,” Marceline smiled brightly and gave Bonnibel a quick peck on the lips. Which then turned into a kiss. And then into another wild and hot make out session that turned into a repetition of what they had done just a few moment ago.

  
  
“Look at them, they’re so cute!” Marceline squealed and Bonnibel could only smile, both at her very enthusiastic lover and the wonderful sight that was presented to her right now.

“I know, honey. And they’re ours. Our little babies.” She slung one arm around Marceline’s waist, pulling her closer and watched the face of her partner light up with heaps of joy.

“But only two…” Marceline then whispered quietly and Bonnibel looked at her very alerted.

“What do you mean, _“only two”_?!”

“Well, I mean that… well, Simon had five! Five babies.”

Bonnibel sighed. “Yeah, Simon is a cat.”

“Soo?” Marceline protested with a pout.

“Well, I’m not a cat! Two babies were more than enough. Do you even know what kinda back pains they gave me? Just wait ‘til you’re the one being pregnant, and you’ll see.”  

Apparently, that had got Marceline all wired up because then she suddenly said, with a pale face, “Ah, now that I think about it, two are more than enough.”

Bonnibel just snorted and cupped her wife’s cheeks in her hand. “You. Are. Adorable. And a coward. But I can’t blame you after what we've been through the last nine months. And I think that two are also more than enough for now. So, we’re good.”

Marceline breathed a breath of relief. “I love you, Bonbon.”

She kissed her wife long and passionately. They had been together for 6 years now, married for 3, and now they could finally call themselves freshly baked parents of twins.

“I love you too, Marcy.”

And then, Marceline went back to turning her undivided attention to their two cute babies sleeping all bundled up in their cribs, and Bonnibel knew that she wouldn’t get any attention from her wife for the next half an hour or so.

So instead, Bonnibel went into the living room and saw both Peppermint and Simon curled up against each other on their couch and she exhaustedly let herself down right next to them, her forehead pressed against Simon’s soft fur on his back while she stroked Peppermint’s white and orange striped belly and enjoyed both of their soothing purrs.

“Thanks, you two. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be here right now. So... yeah… thanks.” It was ridiculous how often she had thanked their cats for everything she had reached in her life so far, but Bonnibel knew that, if it hadn’t been for the cats, her life just wouldn’t be the way it was now.

With the comforting purrs against her forehead and her hand, Bonnibel felt her eyelids become heavy with sleep and it didn’t take long and she had fallen asleep once more on their sofa, bundled up like a ball next to the cats. And that was the sight that Marceline loved the most every time she entered the living room.


End file.
